Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: The Bonus Chapter
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Multiple stories of a certain hero have been concluded, but as the page turns, the tale continues...


**Vile: Well, 2015's finally over, huh? It honestly feels like it went by quick, doesn't it? My updates have been very shaky this year, but I've made my resolution for the new year: I will be certain to get more done for this profile and not keep you all hanging as much as I have in the past. It's not always easy, but I'm glad that all of you have stuck by me this far. This newest trailer is my send-off work for 2015 and my gateway into 2016. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: The Bonus Chapter

Atop a table, a lone book with a star on the cover rested. Text appeared in a text box underneath it: **"Ahem! Today… I will tell you a different sort of story."** The book slowly opened, showing the picture of what looked like a giant map of places. **"The world within this book has been in danger multiple times."** The page turned. **"All wishes were in danger when seven spirits of the stars were captured."** The page turned. **"An evil organization sought a dangerous treasure behind a giant door."** The page turned. **"The multiverse was on the verge of being threatened by an all-consuming void."** The page turned. **"And these grand crises had happened alongside minor happenings such as a comet being broken."**

Then, multiple pages turned, showing the silhouette of… someone in front of a starburst. **"But each time danger appeared, a hero appeared alongside them. Undaunted in the face of such imposing tasks, the hero made multiple massive quests in order to retrieve everything needed, meeting new friends along the way. Despite facing powers seemingly far beyond his own, the hero defeated every enemy in his way, ensuring the safety of the world. The world was very grateful for the hero's services, but humble as ever, the hero attempted to return to his own life."**

The pages then began to rapidly flip. **"But now is where the story I will tell begins."** When it was near the end, the pages stopped flipping, the world "Bonus" visible on the top of the beginning of a new chapter. **"This is the story of what happened after the hero's journey…"** The page turned again, showing the image of a field of some sort. **"The newest challenge for an unlikely warrior."** The view zoomed into the picture, color slowly fading in to make it a pinkish-brown rocky hill with green grass, a small ridge, and a small hut with a windmill nearby…

…only for Bowser to be flung in from the left side, smacking against the ridge and hitting the ground. Shaking his head as he got up, Mario and Luigi ran into view… and actually knelt down, appearing concerned, but Bowser gave a nod as he started to get up. The Mario Bros. turned as footsteps approached, Palutena, Greninja, Shulk, and a male Villager approached them, so the brothers got into a battle stance as Bowser got back to his feet. 3 on 4: Not very good odds.

However, as the enemies approached, Villager stepped on something that made a slight "crunch" under his foot. Confused, Villager looked down and saw a crumpled up piece of paper, picking it up. Greninja looked over, a little confused as to what it was, but Villager apparently didn't think it was too important, so he merely tossed it aside and went back to staring down Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. But then, a sound got Villager's attention again, making him look back over at the paper he tossed… and he saw it shaking, making him recoil. The paper then began to un-crumple itself bit by bit, revealing parts of red, blue, and brown on it, confusing everyone. Eventually, the paper actually leapt into the air before fully un-crumpling itself… revealing something that looked almost identical to Mario, only paper-thin with black bead-like eyes.

* * *

 **Character Splash: PAPER MARIO REFUSES TO FOLD!**

* * *

The paper-thin version of Mario landed on the ground, looking back and forth between the two parties, the regular Mario clearly looking the most confused out of all of them. Eventually, Paper Mario moved over to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. Despite making no noise, Paper Mario seemed to be pleased with them, giving them a thumbs-up despite the odd angle he was seen from. Turning back around to face the other party, Paper Mario put a game face on, backed up by Mario, Luigi, and Bowser before all four of them rushed their opponents, the screen transitioning by a star-shaped iris-in.

*Cue Music: Mixed-Up Scramble (Trio Battle Theme) from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam*

Paper Mario was seen on the Hither Thither Hill section of his own stage, fixing his cap after a few seconds, then he ran to the left and leapt off the stage with the same sound effect from Sticker Star, landing on Mario Circuit (the MK8 version) and knocking Palutena back with his classic ground-striking hammer swing. Shulk tried to rush him, but Paper Mario smacked him three times with his hammer in a combo attack before rushing forward and going into a one-footed dashing spin, batting him away. A few of his other moves were shown, such as him smacking airborne enemies with his hammer, doing a quick face-fault that somehow managed to hit Falco, and doing a front-flip in mid-air before coming down with a Ground Pound. Despite this, Paper Mario quickly found himself taking a beating, being smacked around by various opponents before being KO'd with a hit from Ganondorf.

However, Paper Mario respawned as ready to fight as ever, and when he and Ganondorf jumped at each other, right as they were about to make contact, time seemed to stop, and a button prompt happened: Press A. A Gamepad user on the other side of the screen pressed A, and Paper Mario suddenly bounced off of Ganondorf's head while inflicting damage, the word "Nice" appearing after doing so, Ganondorf hitting the ground in a heap while Paper Mario waved to the crowd under a spotlight: His Appeal Command. Various more moves he used demonstrated his favored strategy, the Action Commands: He rose his hammer as a countdown of sorts lit up, releasing on the star to slam the ground for a powerful Quake Hammer to hit Shantae, Wonder-Red, and Bayonetta, all of whom were closing in on him, three buttons were pressed in order after Paper Mario gave a jump in order to cause a Tornado Jump attack, battering Samus and Little Mac with two tornadoes surrounding him, a powerful leap with trace images was followed up by hitting A on contact with Marth, resulting in a boosted Power Jump, and to round it all off, Paper Mario used the power of a Charge Badge to give himself a boost before winding up another timer as he twisted his body, releasing on the star to unleash a powerful Spin Hammer that swatted Captain Falcon enough to KO him easily.

But this quarter-inch-thick quarreler had yet one more trick up his sleeve: Pulling out a mysterious book, Paper Mario caused a slot to appear above him, and in it, a Fire Flower sticker was placed. After avoiding moves, Paper Mario chose to use said sticker, chucking a paper fireball that bounced clear over one of the original Mario's fireballs and struck him for damage. Paper Mario's sticker arsenal widened every moment: A Koopa Shell for ricocheting off walls, a Snowball that froze Kirby solid with a slight explosion, a Boomerang that caught Cloud in the middle of a Limit-boosted Climhazzard (crushing his chances of recovery in the process), a Bomb that exploded right in Lucario's face, a Spike Ball that, despite its weight, had enough force to immediately KO Duck Hunt, and on top of that, he even got a Mushroom, healing off a bunch of damage that Fox's Blaster had hit him with.

Finally, during a battle on Paper Mario's stage, a Smash Ball appeared, and with a drill spin in mid-air, Paper Mario got the Smash Ball and produced the Magical Map, summoning the final Crystal Star he collected from it. An Action Command bar appeared, prompting the A Button to be hammered, which it was, steadily filling in the bar multiple times and causing the Crystal Star to draw lines across the stage, the words going from "Nice", to "Good", to "Great", and to "Wonderful". Finally, after one more fill of the bar, the word "Excellent" plastered itself on the scene in huge letters as the Crystal Star drew its last lines, and the scene rattled before shattering like glass (or being ripped into numerous paper shreds), sending all of Paper Mario's opponents flying clear off the stage. Paper Mario then came out of his move, briefly going into a game face before the screen changed into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser high-fived each other on a good fight before helping up their opponents, showing no salty feelings anywhere. Paper Mario merely watched with a smile on his face, happy to have been able to help out in this fight. **"The hero enjoyed seeing apparent enemies come together as friends in the end."** The book's text said. Then, a rift opened up in space, which all the Smashers seemed to recognize. **"The fighters from the outside realm had taken their time in the hero's world, and now it was time for them to depart."** One by one, the Smashers began to leave the Paper Mario world, with Mario, Luigi, and Bowser being the last ones.

However, before they could leave, Luigi looked back at Paper Mario, prompting Mario and Bowser to wonder what he was doing. When Paper Mario noticed that they were looking back at him, he merely waved as if bidding them goodbye, but Luigi pulled his comrades in, whispering something to them. Paper Mario clearly looked curious. **"What could the otherworldly fighters by discussing that keeps them here?"** The book's text wondered. When Luigi finished his idea, Mario looked a bit skeptical, but Bowser gave him a nod and smirk, Luigi's smile backing him up. Eventually coming around to their smile as well, Mario looked at his paper counterpart and gave a motion with his hand: "Come on." A question mark appearing over his head, Paper Mario briefly looked around as if he thought they were talking to someone else, but since no one else was there, he looked back and wordlessly pointed at himself. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser all nodded, making an exclamation point appear over Paper Mario's head, and the paper man hopped twice before rushing after them. **"It appears that the hero has found his next challenge…"**

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Paper Mario**

 **Game/Series:** _Mario_ (specifically _Paper Mario_ , obviously)

 **Series Symbol:** A Mushroom (standard Mario symbol)

 **Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 21 (equals: Jigglypuff, Kirby)

 **Battle Intro:** Appears by using the Dimensional Flip technique from Super Paper Mario.

 **Victory Theme:** The "Battle Won" theme from Thousand-Year Door.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Gains a bunch of Star Points, then gives a thumbs-up pose to the camera.  
Victory Pose 2: Lands on a Goomba and KOs it in one hit (complete with "2" damage star), giving his finger wag victory pose from the first game.  
Victory Pose 3: Nearly gets stampeded by a bunch of Paper Toads, then gives his dust-off victory pose from the first game.

 **Character Gimmick:** Several of Paper Mario's moves use the Action Commands from the games, shown on-screen as the move is used. If you hit the commands right, the damage you deal is increased, but you are not truly penalized for missing them outside of Power Bounce. For added fun, "Nice", "Good", "Great", "Wonderful", and "Excellent" will appear on-screen depending on the Action Command.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: Fire Mario's color scheme (Fire Flower in Sticker Star)

Palette 3: Ice Mario's color scheme (Ice Flower in Sticker Star)

Palette 4: Luigi's color scene (L Emblem from Thousand-Year Door)

Palette 5: Wario's color scheme (W Emblem from Thousand-Year Door)

Palette 6: Waluigi's color scheme (L and W Emblems together from Thousand-Year Door)

Palette 7: Green tinge to entire body (Poison status ailment from the first game)

Palette 8: Purple silhouette with no details (Doopliss's copy form from Chapter 4 of Thousand-Year Door)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Three swings with his hammer.  
Side Tilt: A hammer swing that smacks the ground, being the hammer swing often seen in the games.  
Up Tilt: Throws his hands up to swipe the opponent, taken from the "Got Item" pose.  
Down Tilt: A quick face-fault that hits in front of him, taken from the occasional trip when entering a battle in the first game.  
Dash attack: A one-footed spin forward, taken from the first game.

Neutral Air: Paper Mario goes into a stance, and if he hits someone in this stance, he'll instantly jump off of them, damaging them and getting a bit more air time. The Action Command is pressing A when Paper Mario is right next to the opponent, making the move happen immediately upon press.  
Forward Air: Swipes around of himself with his hammer.  
Back Air: Spins around to smack opponents behind him with his hammer.  
Up Air: Holds up his hands while spinning around, trying to catch overhead opponents in a drill spin.  
Down Air: Somersaults before coming down with a Spin Jump ground pound, pausing before actually coming down.

Side Smash: Uses the Spin Hammer from Thousand-Year Door, twisting himself up with his hammer out before swinging so hard that he spins around. The Action Command is waiting for the timer to light up the star.  
Up Smash: Uses Thousand-Year Door's version of Tornado Jump, jumping and surrounding himself with tornadoes that steadily damage opponents. The Action Command is to press three buttons in order.  
Down Smash: Uses Quake Hammer, leaping up with his hammer before slamming the ground, dealing damage to grounded enemies nearby. If he happens to hit an enemy with the hammer, they get buried or even Meteor Smashed. The Action Command is waiting for the timer to light up the star.

Grab: Simply grabs the opponent with one hand.  
Grab attack: Gives the enemy a light bonk with his hammer.  
Forward throw: Bats the enemy away with his hammer.  
Backward throw: Spins around and chucks the enemy the other way.  
Up throw: Jumps while spinning before chucking the opponent up.  
Down throw: Slams the enemy into the ground and jumps on them.

Neutral Special 1 – Sticker Set: Places a random sticker in a slot above him. Press B again to actually use the sticker.  
Neutral Special 2 – Quick Sticker: Paper Mario immediately uses the sticker he gets at the cost of less power/healing.  
Neutral Special 3 – Charge Sticker: Keeping the sticker in the slot longer makes it stronger, but leaving it in there too long runs the risk of it overloading and being lost.

Side Special 1 – Power Jump: Leaps forward with trace images, bouncing off an opponent's head for a lot of damage, but since Paper Mario bounces forward, be wary if there isn't much ground left. The Action Command is pressing B on impact.  
Side Special 2 – Power Bounce: Rather than perform one powerful jump, Paper Mario can repeatedly bounce off the same opponent by keeping the Action Command going. The target can't break free, but Paper Mario is vulnerable to being knocked out of the move.  
Side Special 3 – Multibounce: Covers less horizontal distance than Power Jump normally and is slightly weaker, but hitting the Action Command on an opponent keeps the move going as long as Paper Mario is in the air, allowing him to bounce off multiple opponents.

Up Special 1 – Paper Airplane: Jumps up (even in midair) before folding into a paper airplane, going into a controllable glide.  
Up Special 2 – Swift Airplane: The airplane travels faster, but you can't control the glide's trajectory.  
Up Special 3 – Drill Airplane: The airplane tends to dip lower and is harder to control, but it spins around as it flies, damaging opponents.

Down Special 1 – Charge: Uses a Charge Badge's effect to increase his damage and launching power for a short time. Vulnerable to being interrupted, though.  
Down Special 2 – Super Charge: A much greater Charge effect, but the effect wears off the minute an attack connects.  
Down Special 3 – Defense Charge: The Charge instead reduces the damage Paper Mario takes and how much he gets launched.

 **Stickers for Sticker Set (all of them are projectiles)**

Fire Flower: Chucks a bouncing paper fireball, very similar to Mario's Fireball, but stronger.  
Shell: Kicks a paper Koopa shell across the ground, which can bounce off walls. Acts identical to a regular shell item, including being able to be stepped on and picked up.  
Snowball: Rolls a snowball along the ground. Only one speed of movement, but when it hits something, it explodes and might freeze an opponent. If used in midair, it will fall straight down.  
Boomerang: Throws a paper boomerang. Deals slight damage, but can hit on both the initial throw and the return trip. Acts identical to a regular boomerang item, including being able to be caught and thrown again for more damage.  
Bomb: Throws a bomb forward, which will explode after a time. Able to be picked up like one of Link's bombs.  
Spike Ball: Throws a spike ball forward. It's very heavy and only deals damage if going fast enough, otherwise being an obstacle, but it deals a lot of damage and launches far if it hits, being Paper Mario's strongest sticker.  
Mushroom: Not an attack. If Paper Mario is lucky enough to get this one, he'll heal off a bit of damage.

 **Final Smash – Supernova:** Paper Mario calls the Crystal Star from Thousand-Year Door's Magical Map, which begins drawing lines across the screen. The Action Command is mashing A, causing more lines to appear, though it will always draw three by default. The lines act as impassable walls to the players, but they do no damage while being drawn. At the end of a time limit, the lines will cause the scene to shatter like glass (or explode like paper pieces), dealing damage to all enemies caught within them, dealing more damage and launching farther the more lines were drawn.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Waves to the camera, complete with spotlight and sound effect from the Appeal command in Thousand-Year Door.  
Side Taunt: Turns paper-thin for a moment, reflecting the same technique from Thousand-Year Door, before returning to normal.  
Down Taunt: Acts dazed before falling over, mimicking his Game Over animation from Thousand-Year Door, only to get right back up.

* * *

 **Vile: Another year of fanfiction has come and gone, and I just realized something: This December marks my 6th year of being on this site. Six years of fanfictions... That's a lot, when you think about it. Most hobbies don't last this long, but I'm more devoted to creating stories than I thought I was, I guess. Heh heh. Either way, thank you all again for your continued support. If you guys liked this trailer, leave a review for me, and let's go into 2016 with a fresh start! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
